The present invention relates generally to a computer cluster, and more specifically, to central processing unit (CPU) resource management in a computer cluster.
With rapid growth in the volume of data and applications, the demands on CPU(s) for processing information is constantly increasing. A workload manager or scheduler plays an essential role in distributed computing systems such as a cluster or cloud computing system. The workload manager manages all computer hosts as a whole and dispatches tasks to certain hosts based on pre-defined rules to balance the workload.